


Big Baby

by gothkore



Series: ShanceFluffWeek2k17 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Ddlb themes, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shance Fluff Week 2017, Sick Fic, Sick Shiro, rotten fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: ShanceFluffWeek:Day Five: Cuddles/Hugs





	Big Baby

Shiro had the covers wrapped tight around his broad form. They wrapped around all the way up to his mouth so that just his runny nose and upwards could be seen. His hair was a giant rats nest on top of his head, his eyes were red and glassy, and his nose ran like a fountain. And despite the fact that it wasn’t the most ideal picture, Lance still found his sick husband cute.  
He sat the hot bowl of homemade chili on the stand next to the bed and placed the back side of his hand against Shiro’s Forehead.

“How you feelin’, Babe?”

A heavy sneeze.

“Like shit, Shiro sniffled out. Burying down deeper in his layered cocoon.

Hmm, cussing. Shiro never cussed so Lance is gonna go off a limb and say the cold medicine is probably not working.

"I made you chili. Mamas recipe too. Hot and spicy”

This garnered a peeking eye from the covers and another chattering sneeze.

“If I eat it will you cuddle me until I fall asleep?” Came his puppy dog reply and Lance cooed. Shiro was so cute and child-like when he was sick just ugh, bless~ it was so cute he could squeal.

He smacked a wet kiss to Shiro’s scruffy cheeks and nodded.

“Of course. I’ll have you know my Daddy said I had to most magical cuddles” he mocked bragged, hoping to get a smile from Shiro. And he did. Albeit a watery one, but one nonetheless.

“Well I’ll be the judge of that” he smiled, sitting up. “Your Daddy might have told a lie”

Lance grinned as he picked up the bowl of Chili. It was still hot thank gods.

“Fib” he corrected his husband. “My Daddy said lying is bad so he’d neverrrrr lie to me”

“Oh yeah?” He mused between bites of soup.

“Yeah. Or he’d have one angry baby boy ‘and’ wife on his hands and everyone knows you’d never want an angry wife”

“Right, Hubby” he challenged confidently, cocking and hip and Shiro gave a sheepish grin in answer.

“Right, now eat up cause I promised my daddy and sick husband some cuddles”

Shiro ate it all, between whines, sneezes, sniffles, and trying to give Lance kisses. Which he rejected unless on the cheek or forehead because they didn’t need two sick babies on their hands.

The clinking of the bowl being put down was what snapped him out his thoughts. Shiro wrapped still strong arms around his waist and dragged him under the cover cocoon, blowing a breathless raspberry onto the side of his neck which he squealed too with a giggle.

Shiro snuck a kiss on his lips.

“Mhm, these really are the most magical cuddles. I feel better already”

It wasn't true, big Lance knew that but the compliment still tickled little Lance the right way and made him giggle deliriously as he cuddled Shiro back fiercely.

“You sick sap” he murmured as Shiro held him tight and burrowed his face into his neck. His breath wasn’t as ragged as it was before, just little wet pants and he squirmed, shuffling around when Shiro practically squeezed the air out his lungs.

“Too tight” he whined.

“Something, something, grumble, grumble” was all he got in return and he sighed exasperatedly fond.

“Fine you big baby, go to sleep while I die from cuddles no biggie”

He laid there contently. Shiro’s wet breaths ghosting his neck gently. It was hot and sweaty but still comfortable and soon it made him yawn sleepily.

Lance smacked a kiss to Shiro’s warm forehead before he drifted off to sleep.

@shancefluffweek


End file.
